


Swan Queen Drabbles For the Soul

by We_Are_The_Lions13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Lions13/pseuds/We_Are_The_Lions13
Summary: Swan Queen Drabbles. Who doesn't like them? Different ideas in a different chapter. With a different concept. Seriously. Who doesn't like Drabbles. Please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for mature this time around. It's a chapter full of sex. That's all there is to it.

Everyone has their favorite place on this God forsaken planet. A spot where you feel safe and completely at home. Some as cliche as a spot under an oak tree by the lake. Or on the sand at a beach during twilight. Hell, there's even that spot in your own room where you sit on a window seal and read while being able to look out your window while everyone else lived their life. 

Mine? You may ask is as simple as being in a room. It's right here in her bed. Just the way her silk sheets feel against my bare skin as I slowly awaken and stretch for the first time in the mornings. How my harden nipples graze her warm covers which make me groan in pure bliss. The sound usually wakes the owner next to me. And I can't help but to watch her repeat the same movements I just made. 

Something about how she does it though has my body tingling and the area between my legs becomes damp. Her shoulder length black hair looking slightly messy but I doubt mine looked any better. My eyes catch the way her back flexes and twists as she goes to turn around and face me. Our eyes connect instantly and we share a sleepy but very aroused smile. 

"Did you sleep well, Ms. Swan?" she asks me and I swear her sleep voice is THE best sound my ears could ever hear. 

"mhm, though I doubt Ms. Swan is the appropriate name for me after what went on last night," 

Her left eyebrow lifted at me and I knew she was about to comment on my sass but as her mouth opened and just before she could say anything my hands found her cheeks and my lips found hers in a deep morning kiss. Which she pulled away instantly with a hand on my chest.

"No Ms. Swan, if you want anything from me you better go and wash that dragon breath out of your mouth first," 

I just smiled and got up, not caring if I was still naked, to walk into the bathroom in her room. 

Now remember the comment I made earlier about having that one place that makes you safe and complete? Yeah well, while I stand there with my own tooth brush in my hand, I begin to feel reality crash around me. The taste of mint is in the far depths of my mind as I begin to think about how I don't feel safe anymore and how she could simply say that she doesn't want me to stay. How last night was a complete mistake. 

I can feel my heart sink, my body begins to shake slightly and as I spit for the last time, I see that my hand is trembling as I go for the water knob. I curl my fingers to create a fist and close my eyes. I try to calm myself down but it's alot easier said then done. 

That's when I feel soft warm hands slowly wrap around midsection and a set of breasts press into my back from behind. My worries fly right out the window and my heart it now pounding right back in my chest. I begin to feel at ease as she hugs me from behind, but I hear the sigh leave my lips when her own begin to kiss up my shoulder blades. 

"I think that's enough brushing for now, let's go back to bed," her voice is so soft and gentle that it has my heart skipping a few beats. 

I let her lead me back to her bed and just as shes about to lay down, I stop her. Switching spots, I lay back on her bed and pull her over me. "I think it's safe to say that I want you on top this time,"

I see her smile and instead of saying something to mock me she just crawls on top of me and begins to kiss me. 

Her lips travel from mine and down the side of my neck. She bites that spot just below my ear and the light moan that ensues has her smiling against my skin. She now travels to my throat and kisses it gently before moving on. She takes her time on my breasts, licking the nipple then sucking on it before tugging at it with her teeth. It creates this slight pain but once she let's it go the entire pleasure aspect kicks in and I'm eager for her to do the next one. Which she does. 

By now I'm withering and squirmy under her, something she likes to see when I let her top me. But I don't mind because she's in control and she knows that I trust her. She's never jeopardized my trust for her, she tells me it's one of the most important things to her. 

My train of thought gets broken when I feel her teeth sink into that one spot just under my right breast. My back arches and my hands find her hair. 

"Regina!" I gasp out. I hear, no... I feel her hum as she begins to suck. She let's the skin go with a 'pop' and doesn't hesitate to move on down my body. 

Moments like this, where she worships my body, has me always wondering why I can't just let her take control all the time. Then I remember that control and Regina doesn't mix well. So I limit the control for her when it comes to our sex life. 

 

"Stop thinking so loud," I hear her say. I lift my head to look down at her and see that she's already positioned just below my belly button. She lifts her own head up to look at me and I can see a clear predator like smile on her mouth. Those pearly whites and red stained plump lips as my lower area growing even more wet. By now my breathing has become labored and my heart feels like a Jack hammer. All because of Regina and her ability to turn my entire body into jelly with just simple touches. 

 

I literally see stars the moment her tongue comes in contact with my throbbing clit. And yes that may sound exaggerated but it's what I saw. Blame it on the magic between, I don't care. I dig my nails into the sheets beneath me as my back arches a little, her hands grab my legs as she pulls them over her shoulders and sinks her nails into my hips to keep me in place. 

I hiss at the pain. 

But of course the pleasure out weighs it and I'm slowly rolling my hips into that talented mouth of hers. I open my eyes and stare down at her. The way shes still looking up at me has my stomach twist in arousle. Her brown eyes, those chocolate orbs, oh so sexy indeed. The breathy moan that came after made her hum against my clit, it always drove me crazy when she hummed like that. I always manage to be so close to climaxing like that. 

We held the stare while she slid her tongue into me slowly, that evil wet muscle. I watched her move inside of me but felt her curl her tongue. 

 

"Oooooh God,"

 

"Regina is fine dear," she says instantly. It was so quick that I didn't have enough time to get frustrated at the fact that she stopped because her tongue was right back deep inside of me. 

I growl and grip her hair, "Stop teasing me!" I feel her chuckle against me. In a quick motion her to guess is replaced by two slim fingers. Once deeply inside of me, her tongue is back to licking and teasing my clit as she builds me up. She slowly pumps inside of me, that quickly becomes faster as I roll my hips to get her moving. 

Regina hates to be rushed but I hate to be teased longer then any human should be. And she knows that. So she bites my clit for rushing her and I clamp my legs around her head for biting me. She let's go of my clit and soothes the pain by licking at it gently, my legs release her head and she begins to fuck me at a fast speed. 

She gives me five hard good thrusts before curling her fingers up against that sweet spot of mine and drags her finger nails against it which has me coming undone in an instant. 

I feel it like a flood down my legs and I hear it as I scream her name. She's crawling back up my body and I wrap my arms around her quickly as I hold onto while my body trembles. I still need something to keep me grounded because I feel like I'm about to float away so as I cling to her, Regina wraps her arms around me and I nuzzle my face into her neck. 

 

I take it back. My favorite place on this God forsaken planet isn't her bed, it's right here. In her arms, pressed against her like I am every night. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little fluffy. So no hard ratings. Maybe slight T-M for some foul language down below. Please do enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more along the lines of Emma defending Regina against her Parents. You see the way Emma truly feels for Regina. It's something that I had brewing in my mind and needed to be written . Please enjoy.

"She's evil, that's all she'll ever be," 

 

"She tried to poison you, Emma,"

 

The saviour just stared at both of her parents. She couldn't quite understand where the words were that she knew she had to be able to defend Regina. Her fists were balled tightly in fists and her jaw clenched firmly. The past was the past for a reason, so why do they constantly like to bring it up? Regina had became her friend, someone she could go to when she couldn't go to her parents. She tried having that relationship with Red but could only see that the wolf girl was far more loyal to Snow then she could ever be to Emma. So after Regina and Emma helped each other save their home town more then anyone could count, they grew a bond. 

But that wasn't really the issue. She's saved Storybrooke more then once with the other people as well. What was different was that she got to know Regina. And really know her. 

 

"She can't be trusted. She deserves to be banished. She's got nothing to live for, except for Henry and even now he wants nothing more to do with her. She's not the Queen anymore," David spoke. That was a low blow, even for her father. 

 

"Just let her leave Emma, hasn't she done enough damage?" she looked at her mother, seeing the pleading in her eyes. And if she hadn't gotten to know Regina like she had, if Regina was still they way she was when they first met, then yeah, she would have let the woman leave. But that was four years ago and this was now. And Regina has proven herself more then once that she belongs in Storybrooke. 

 

"Let her go Emma, it'll be better for everyone if-"

 

"NO!"

 

The room grew silent as both parents stared at their daughter in shock. They could see that she was angry. 

 

"That woman has done nothing but try, try and prove to everyone that she's good. That she's a better person and yet all anyone ever does anymore is throw her past in her face."

 

"Emma-"

 

"Let me speak!"

 

David closed his mouth.

 

"She has lost so much. No, she's not Queen, but she deserves to be." Emma stopped to take a breath. "She's on her own, she's got nothing and no one."

 

"That's her own fault," 

 

Emma glared at her father. 

 

"Everyone makes mistakes, dad," she bit out and both parents knew their daughter was referring to them. 

 

"Regina has tried so hard to become who she is today. Yes, she still messes up. But that doesn't mean she's not trying to fix it."

 

"I mess up, Red messes up, Hook Fucks up everyday of his damn life. Yet I don't see anyone throwing our pasts in our faces," Emma scoffs and places her hands on her hips. "And just because you two are the beloved Prince Charming and Snow White doesn't mean you haven't messed up in your lives,"

 

Snow looks down to her lap while David sits there like a scolded child. 

 

"Look, I love you both. Okay? But this animosity and anger towards Regina has to stop. Let it go, move on and get over it."

 

David raised his head up, "It's not that easy to just forget it and forgive Emma! For 28 years. 28. She kept us separated! I don't see how anyone could get over that!"

 

Emma let her hands slide from her hips and brought them up to fold over her chest, something she did when she felt vulnerable. Her face took on a sadden feature and she connected her eyes with her father's. "I forgave the both of you,"

 

Snow's jaw dropped and she tilted her head. "That's different,"

 

Emma shook her head with one of her half pained and half forced smiles. "No. No it's not." and with that she turned around and left the apartment.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

Emma looked everywhere in town for the ex-mayor. Even went as far as stopping by her house but finding that she was no where. She called Henry to ask the boy where he thought she was and all he gave her was an "I'm not sure but if I was her I'd be hiding,"

 

"Henry, she is still your mother. Once I find her, all three of us are sitting down and having a family meeting." Emma's voice was stern and the young teen knew he was gonna be in trouble if he didn't agree. 

 

"Yes mom," 

 

Emma smiled and they said their goodbyes. She slipped into her beat up old yellow bug and puttered down the street. 

 

It got later and Emma was getting tired. She really wasn't sure where Regina had gone to but Snow sure knew where to find her daughter. And she was right as she walked up to Granny's now closed diner. 

 

"Mind if I join you?" 

 

Emma was slightly startled but when she looked up to see her mother there she relaxed and gave her a nod. Snow sat on the bench in front of her daughter and folded her hands in front of her. 

 

"I'm sorry about earlier," she spoke. 

 

Emma just shrugged. "Don't be mom, it's a touchy subject,"

 

"No, it's not. We just don't like the idea of our daughter loving the ex-evil queen," Snow commented. Her eyes stayed on Emma as she watched the woman's face. And of course Emma didn't disappoint. 

 

"Mom, I can't help who- wait.....did you say love?" Emma chuckled. "No. I'm not in love with Regina, mom," 

 

Snow raised an eyebrow. "Mhmmm," she laced her fingers together and placed her chin on her folded hands. She leaned in closer to her daughter and smiled. Emma blinked and leaned back.

 

They stared at each other like that for a good five minutes before finally Emma caved and growled out a sigh before slamming her head on the cold table. 

 

"Mom I've loved her since last year, and I can't stop."

 

Snow giggled and leaned back. "I know honey. But there's nothing I can do. True love is strong." she watched Emma thread her fingers through her hair. "I'm guessing you can't find her?" she watched her daughter shake her head. 

 

"I've looked everywhere. I even went to her house and she wasn't there. I have no idea where to find her." 

 

The sound of her daughter being distraught had Snow feeling sorry for her. 

 

"Emma, honey, look at me."

 

The woman lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes.

 

"If you love her and she loves you, you will always find your way back to each other. It's the way true love works,"

 

"And what of she's blinded by the demons in her head?"

 

"I know Regina and she's found someone worth fighting for. And once you find something or someone worth fighting for, you never give up," Snow smiles softly. "And Regina isn't one to give up,"

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for these two lovely ladies, please message me or comment on this story. I'll do my best to make your idea come to life. ^_^


End file.
